


Haven (One day One shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cuntou Sheli buzzcut sad fluff love cuteness shetou buzzli cunli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Cun Tou struggles with how his secret boyfriend is viewed by the rest of his schoolmates. Until She Li explains why...
Relationships: CunLi BuzzLi
Kudos: 11





	Haven (One day One shot)

One day  
It was hard, listening to everybody whispering and talking bad stuff about your boyfriend.

It was hard when half of it was true. And the rest just made up things to tarnish what you know was a good person. Is, a good person. At least, that's what you think. 

The rest of the world...

Not so much.

A painful knot sat in Buzzcut's throat as he listened in class about things said, about his boyfriend. His boyfriend that no one could ever know about.

If they did...

He closed his eyes and forced himself not to cry.

There's nothing he could do about it. This was what She Li wanted. He wanted to be viewed the bad guy. He wanted to be feared. He wanted people to avoid him.

And Cun Tou left it at that. But it was getting harder each day. Getting harder to lie to his friends as to where he sneaks off to. Harder to lie to his ma as to why he comes home late. Harder to lie to the teachers as to why he comes to class late.

Harder to lie to himself that She Li was a good person. He was. Deep down, he was.

But where was the good when every passing day you hear your boyfriend had someone beat up?

Sometimes Cun Tou wondered why he was still holding on...

She Li was only going to drag him down alongside him.

"Little one." The endearment was softly spoken as Buzzcut walked up the stairs, head lifting to see She Li standing there at the top of the staircase, leading to the roof of the school in a black hoodie.  
His white hair and golden eyes standing out against the colour. And basically just making the gamer boy's heart skip a beat. 

And when She Li's lips quirked in a lopsided smile, Cun Tou's heart just melted. Because only he gets to see that smile...

So he rushes up the last few steps and flings himself into She Li's arms. And felt himself fall into the comfortable feeling he gets from being held by him. He felt loved.

Funny how the whole school thought this being was incapable of love when Cunt Tou felt just that every time they were alone.

They sat on the roof huddled together against the wall as the wind blew. Cun Tou quietly listening to She Li's heartbeat. The older boy stroking circles absentmindedly on the gamer boy's collarbone.  
"You have something on your mind. Tell me." She Li stated and it made Cun Tou smile. She Li always knew when he was thinking too much. 

How can this person be all those bad things? Well, he was, when he wasn't with him. And Buzzcut wanted She Li to always be with him so that he could stop being bad. He didn't want people to talk bad about She Li when he knew he had a good heart...

"I know I shouldn't ask, and that I've said I accept you as you are, bad and all... But I have to ask, why do you keep on being bad? When I know you are good and can be good to others?" He asked softly and felt the older male sigh and press a kiss to his head. It made Buzzcut snuggle closer.

"Because Little one, if I stop now and they find out about you... They'll hurt you. At first it was because I didn't want anyone to expect anything from me. But now, ever since meeting you, it changed. I'm bad to protect you. I invoke fear in others to ensure they never come after you. Understand now why Little one?" Tears filled Buzzcut's eyes and he hugged She Li tight against him. 

"I wish you didn't have to." He sniffed. "If I didn't have to, then that means I wouldn't have you." She Li whispered and tilted his chin up. That lopsided smile he only shows his game boy on his lips. 

"And if I didn't have you, I would never have known I still have good in me. So, no more worrying okay? Everything I do now, is to protect you, Little one." He says softly, kissing Cun Tou's head. 

"I love you." Buzzcut said softly, leaning his head against She Li. 

"I love you more." Whispered She Li.


End file.
